Jack's Back
by Jackanory
Summary: Love has never been so scary. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Jack's Back!
    This is my first story so be nice! I hope you all write a review!
    Luv Jackanory!
    The hangin'
    Natalie sat bolt upright in bed. She thought she had heard something but as she listened all she could hear was silence. She rubbed her eyes as she realised it was morning.
    Time to get up, she thought.
    She dressed quickly and went downstairs. Her parents had already left for work, and, not wanting to stay alone in the house after she had heard a noise she decided to go for a walk. The streets were almost deserted as she wandered around and she was lost in thought as she heard the shot so she wasn't really thinking about what she was doing. She peered into the bakers through the dusty window and saw a man in a long black cloak and gloves put some money into a bag. Natalie gasped as she realised what was happening and she hid round the corner as he ran out the shop.
    When he was out of site she crept carefully into the shop. There was a gun on the counter and blood smeared all down the wall. Natalie's breath quickened as her eyes followed the dripping blood to the floor. The baker was lying perfectly still as the pool of blood leaking from a wound in his chest grew larger.
    She took a step closer but there was nothing she could do for him. He was dead. She put a hand to her head, she could hardly breath. There may not have been anything Natalie could do for him but there was something she could do for her.
    She screamed. She screamed so loud her throat hurt. She screamed until she had no breath left.
    "What the bloody hell ya screamin' for?" asked a slightly slurred voice from the door. Natalie spun round to face him relief spreading through her, surely this man could help!
    "Look luv 'ave got a nasty headache so lets stop with the screamin', savvy." He swayed a little as he spoke and Natalie had a nasty feeling that he was drunk.
    "Someone's been shot! We need to get help!" she shouted ignoring him as he made silly little shushing noises with is hands. Suddenly he looked around, it looked as though he had only just realised he was inside. His eyes stopped on the gun lying on the counter and a look of surprise spread over his rugged face.
    Finally! Thought Natalie as he staggered to the counter and picked up the gun but her relief was soon gone when he said,
    " I used to 'ave a gun like this." He kept pausing as he spoke because he was swaying slightly.
    Natalie was just about to open her mouth to say something when she heard another voice from the door.
    "What's going on in here?" demanded a strong voice. In the door way stood a naval officer. He didn't waste any time, as his eyes focused on the gun, the blood and the dead guy on the floor he swept across the room and handcuffed the oddly swaying man. At first the man didn't seem to notice but then he moved his hands a little and a frown appeared on his face.
    "What the bloody hell are ya doin'?!" he demanded but the officer just ignore him.
    "You better come with me miss." He said as he pushed the other man out the door and into the street.
    ***
    A few days later Natalie was stood in the square, baking under the hot sun. the strange drunken man had been accused of the murder of the baker. She tried to tell them the truth but they wouldn't listen. They had told her she was in shock, and, there was a rumour going round that Commodore Norrington had some kind of grudge against him.
    She looked up at the stranger and tears streamed down her face as they slipped the noose round his neck. He was very brave; he just stood staring straight ahead. Another man walked onto the gallows and began to read from a piece of parchment.
    "Jack Sparrow, you have been found guilty of the murder of Joel Smith. You will now be hung as punishment for this crime." Although the reader was small he managed to project his voice so the whole crowd could hear. The reader began to speak again but Natalie wasn't listening. All this seamed very familiar.
    Suddenly it was as though someone had switched a light on in her head. She had seen this all before, last time they had tried to hand Jack Sparrow.
    Don't you mean Captain Jack Sparrow, said an unhelpful voice inside her head. She ignored it trying to think. Last time he had got away. Last time he was helped by Will Turner! Natalie spun round searching the crowd for Will but he was surrounded by guards. They were obviously thinking the same thing she was.
    Natalie let out a small cry of despair. She knew he was a pirate but he hadn't killed anyone!
    This time, the unhelpful voice pitched in. she ignored it again trying to think. Suddenly she came up with an idea.
    "Wait!" she cried running up the steps to stand next to Jack. "This man is the father of my unborn child! You can't kill him!" Natalie looked at Jack willing him to understand. At first he looked surprised but then a smile spread over his face and he winked.
    He's quite quick when he's sober, she thought.
    " A knew ya couldn't resist me charm luv!" Jack cried winking again. Natalie looked at the guards surrounding Will. They weren't all completely fixed on him now, some of them were watching her but they all looked to shocked to do anything.
    Pride of the kings navy they are! Thought Natalie scornfully. She needed to distract them more but how!
    Oh no! I can't do that! She thought, but it's the only way! She stepped in front of Jack and kissed him. She heard the gasp from the crowd, and Jack, as she slipped her arms up his back and round his back.
    Well if I can't save him at least he got one last kiss. Natalie thought bitterly.
    She was about to pull away when he kissed her back. It was passionate; firm but soft and not at all what she imagined it would be like.
    Not that I did imagine what it was like! Natalie told herself.
    She forced the urge to say wow and turned to look at Will. None of the guards were watching him now but he seemed to be frozen in shock. He wasn't used to girls kissing Jack in public, they usually slapped him. Natalie glared at him but it was a while before he caught on.
    He slipped quickly and quietly away from the guards and Natalie watched him out the corner of her eyes as he slipped round the back of the gallows. She put her head in her hands pretending to cry but she spun round when she heard a dull thud on the wood behind her. Will was there and he swung his sword at the rope round Jack's neck as hard as he could but a small part was still attached when he pulled it away.
    "Release the trap door!" shouted a harsh voice that Natalie later realised belonged to Commodore Norrington. The door flew open and the bit of rope still attached snagged as Jack fell.
    Everything went in slow motion as the rope finally snapped and Jack fell to the ground. Natalie looked through the hole he had just disappeared through and her heart began to pound as she saw him lying motionless on the stone floor. She couldn't breath and she was aware that everyone else was holding their breath.
    "Took ya time didn' ya" grumbled Jack as he picked himself up rubbing his arse and neck. Everyone, and, thankfully including Natalie, let out their breath.
    "You're alive!" cried Natalie tears of joy streaming down her face.
    I cry a lot over a man I don't know, Natalie thought in frustration, a pirate I don't know!
    "Course I am! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy!" he shouted.
    "There's no time for all this!" Will shouted desperately. He grabbed Natalie and jumped of the gallows to stand next to Jack.
    "Aye, ya right." Said Jack eying the advancing guards with distaste. He drew his sword and got ready to fight.
    They shouldn't let the criminals keep their weapons when they're hanged. Thought Natalie stupidly as she let Will and Jack pull her through the crowd. She tried to stop as she realised what was happening.
    "Wait! Where are you taking me?" she asked suddenly frightened.
    "Ya can't stay here luv! You'll be 'anged!" replied Jack. Natalie felt herself go numb as she realised what she'd done and what it meant.
    "Can you swim?" Will asked her as they ran towards the docks.
    "Not with this dress on!" shouted Natalie, "I'll sink!"
    "Well 'ere let me 'elp ya!" Jack said as he cut her out of her dress. Now all she was wearing was a long under dress.
    Not the way I would have wanted him to take my dress off. She thought.
    "You've done that before haven't you." Said Will staring at Jack but Jack just grinned.
    "There's the Pearl!" cried Will as they all jumped into the water. Natalie tried to ignore the mind numbing cold.
    "Get them!" screamed Norrington and Natalie heard gunshots and the sound of bullets hitting the water but she kept in swimming. They reached the Pearl and were pulled on board. As soon as Natalie's feet hit the deck she fainted.
    I've been waiting to do that since Jack kissed me! She thought before her head hit the wood.
    ***
    "How did ya get away withou' bein' stopped at the docks?" asked a woman's voice and Natalie turned over as someone pressed a damp cloth to her head.
    "Aye well, they were all in the square watchin' Willy boy. Makin' sure he behaved 'imself!" Jack laughed. Natalie opened her eyes to see Jack, Will and a dark woman standing over her.
    "Welcome tu The Black Pearl!" shouted the woman, "Cap'n says ya gonna be 'ere awhile."
    Everything went black as Natalie fainted again.
    


	2. Hidden Fealings

Thanks for ya reviews every1 keep em coming! Sorry it took so long to update!

I would just like to state that I own nothing! I live in a box that I borrowed! 

Hidden Feelings. 

A few days later Natalie was on deck leaning on the side of the ship and staring out to sea. She hadn't spoken a word since she'd been on the ship and she was beginning to fell lonely and extremely home sick. 

" Ya talking today luv?" asked Jack as he came to stand beside her. 

" Where's Will?" she realised she was being rude but she figured he'd be home sick as well and he would be missing Elizabeth 

" Ahh poor Will! He's locked in his room. That bastard Norrington 'ad Elizabeth killed an' now Will's grievin'!" Jack spat as he said Norringtons name and he lent on the side staring blankly at the water. 

" That's awful!" shouted Natalie causing a few crewmembers to stare at her as if she were mad. 

Maybe I am mad! She thought. I did rescue a bloodthirsty pirate! 

" Aye she was a decent lass that Elizabeth! And tough as nails to! 'times I think she was tougher than Will!" He looked into the middle distance and a faint smile crossed his lips as if he were remembering something. 

"Well I gotta go' stuff ta do." Mumbled Jack as he stalked away. 

" When he said stuff ta do he men' drinken' rum," the woman stood beside Natalie laughing, " he hasn' got drunk in days outta respect for Elizabeth but I reckon its 'bout time! I'm Anna-Maria the only other lass on this godforsaken ship." As she said it she glanced around the ship smiling. Then without another word she turned and left. Natalie looked up as she heard approaching footsteps, it was jack coming back with a full bottle of rum in each hand. 

" Thanks fer savin' me luv," he said after several swigs of rum, " I gotta ask though ya not really pregnant are ya?" 

" No! Of course not! I've never slept with you in my life!" shouted Natalie indignantly. 

" Is tha' an invitation?" asked Jack raising his eyebrows but Natalie just glared at him. 

" Just thought a would ask." Said Jack innocently. As he walked away he took another swig of rum, he was beginning to sway again. Natalie stared at his arse as he walked and found herself thinking, 

It wouldn't be all bad if I have to stay. 

She gasped and started blushing at the thought. Besides he'd never go for her, he was only interested in one-night stands. 

And I'm not interested in him! She told herself as she continued to stare. 

Anna-Maria tried not to laugh as she watched Natalie stare at the captain. She new something great was going to happen. 

Natalie knocked tenderly on the warped wooden door and waited. 

" Who is it?" grumbled Will from somewhere inside. 

" It's me, Natalie." She said. " Can I come in?" 

" Yes alright." Replied Will. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, the room was almost empty except for a small wooden table and chair and a bed that Will was lying on. 

" Are you ok?" asked Natalie realising that it was a stupid question. 

Of course he's not ok! She shouted at herself. 

At first he didn't seem to notice her but then, 

" I fought monsters for her." He whispered. Natalie looked at him and saw glistening tears in his eyes. 

" I better go." Mumbled Natalie as she turned to go. 

" Are you leaving?" asked will as if he hadn't heard her. 

" Er yes... look, any thing I say is gonna sound stupid and pathetic so I Should just leave." She replied. 

" OH ok," Natalie was about to shut the door when Will said, " you know I don't think you could say something stupid." 

Well that was unexpected! Thought Natalie blushing. She closed the door and walked out on deck feeling very confused. 

" We're goin' to Totuga!" shouted Jack bursting into Natalie's room a week later. 

" Don't you ever knock?" asked Natalie groaning. 

" Wha'? Oh eh sorry but we're goin' to Totuga!" Jack looked confused for a second but soon regained hi smile. 

" So I heard," grumbled Natalie, " but why?" Jack walked towards her swaying and knocking things over as he went. 

Christ! Can't he ever walk straight! Thought Natalie in dismay. 

" 'Cos I'm bored and I wanna look for treasure." Jack looked and sounded like a little kid. He sat down next to her on the bed. He quickly lost his upset schoolboy look. 

" Unless ya can think of some other way tu keep me entertained!" Jack lent towards her and raised his eyebrows but she pushed him away. 

" Tortuga's fine Jack." She replied. He gave her a look and she giggled. He leaned closer and put his hand on her cheek. 

" I seam tu remember likin' tha' kiss I gave ya the other day when ya saved me." Jack whispered in her ear and Natalie's heart started to beat faster. Of course she remembered it was brilliant but she decided to pretend she wasn't bothered by any of this. 

" Maybe when you're sober." She laughed. 

Like that's ever gonna happen. 

" Oh fine!" Jack got up and walked out banging into the doorframe as he went. 

When they finally reached Tortuga Will had begun to come out of his room and Jack was even more drunken and crazy as ever. 

" Right luv. I want ya tu stay on the ship! It's to dangerous if ya don' no wha' ya doin'." He tried to stand upright in his drunken state but only succeeded in making himself fall over. Natalie helped him up and tried not to remember how his hand felt when he had touched her cheek. 

" Ta luv ya always helpin' me out." He winked and then left. 

Why does he always act like nothings happened between us?! She thought angrily. Even though she was not allowed to leave the ship she was never alone. The crewmembers came and went and there was always someone besides Natalie on board. She suspected that jack had told them to keep an eye on her. 

What like I'm gonna break the ship or something! She thought huffily right before she knocked over a crate. For most of the day she just sat and watched the waves gently lap the side of the ship and was starting to get extremely bored and was glad when Will came over to talk to her. 

" Home sick?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

" I was but I got used to it." She sighed looking at Will. 

" That's good. I'm starting to fell a little better but I don't think I'll ever love another woman as much as I loved Elizabeth." He stared out to sea but Natalie could tell is handsome brown eyed were wet with tears. She grabbed his hand. 

" Don't say that!" 

" Why not? It's true." He glanced down at Natalie's hand and a strange look crossed his face. 

" I... er ... I better go." Will dropped her hand as if it would bite her then turned and fled to his cabin. 

What is going on? What's wrong with the men on his ship? Natalie asked herself as she stared after Will, a strange feeling in her stomach. 

When it got dark Natalie headed towards her cabin but stopped when she saw Jack. 

" You're back then?" she asked. 

Duh state the obvious! She mentally cursed herself. 

" Aye, we thought we could 'ave more fun 'ere!" he gave the woman he was with a little squeeze. 

" Oh ok." Natalie felt very strange. 

" You're welcome tu join us eh luv." 

" Jack!" 

" Just askin'." Jack and the woman left with Jack nearly falling over several times. 

Natalie tried to get to sleep that night but all she could hear was Jack and that slutty woman so she went up on deck. She wiped her cheek as she realised she was crying. 

What's wrong with me? She thought. Am I jealous? 

" Couldn't sleep either?" asked Anna-Maria sitting down next to her, " bloody 'ell what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the tears running down Natalie's cheeks. 

" Nothing." Said Natalie wiping her eyes with the back of her hand but just as she said it the woman Jack was with left smiling and Natalie started sobbing. 

" You like the cap'n don't ya?" 

" Oh I don't know! I'm so confused!" cried Natalie. 

" I think he likes you ya no." said Anna-Maria. 

" Hardly! He only likes slutty girls and one night stands." 

" Aye you'd be surprised lassie." And with that she got up and left.

In the morning they set sail.

" Where are we going?" Natalie asked Gibbs.

" The cap'n 'as 'eard of some treasure on an island called Death Island." he leaned in closer and raised his voice at the last two words. He was obviously trying to scare her.

" Death Island," she sneered, " how original!" Natalie walked away rolling her eyes.

" So where are we really going?" she asked Anna-Maria.

" Didn't Gibbs tell you? We're goin' to a place called Agore Island." 

Natalie woke up the next day and quickly got dressed. She had managed to avoid Jack the day before and if she left her cabin early enough he wouldn't be able to corner her. She still hadn't worked out how she out how she felt about him and until she did she didn't want to talk to him.

" You look as good as I feel." said Will coming to stand next to her.

" Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry." 

" It's alright. It's just I haven't had much sleep lately."

" I bet Jack and that woman kept you up the other night." laughed Will. It was the first time she had seen Will laugh since Elizabeth died but she didn't find it very funny.

" Oh... yeah... Jack." she said turning away.

" What's wrong?" asked Will pulling her round to face him.

" Nothing." Natalie was annoyed with herself as she realised there were more tears in her eyes.

As if I didn't cry enough the last two nights! she scolded herself.

" You and Jack never really slept together did you?" asked Will shocked.

" NO! Of coarse not! It's just that..." her voice trailed off and she had no choice but to hurry away.

" Because you love him." Will whispered as he watched her disappear round the corner.

Natalie turned the corner and banged straight into someone.

" Watch it luv!" shouted Jack waiving his arms around.

Well I managed to avoid him all of ten minutes! she thought angrily to herself.

" Oh sorry." she mumbled staring into his black eyes.

" Look luv 'ave ya been avoidin' me?" he asked with a worried look upon his rugged face.

" No of course not." she said staring at her feet.

I could have made that a bit more believable! she told herself.

" Well Anna-Maria said I should talk to ya." Natalie glared at him. She was starting to get angry, he couldn't even work out for himself that she was mad at him! What was the point of being mad at him if he didn't even know!

" Arrh!" she screamed, " I wish everyone would leave me alone!" Natalie stormed off leaving a very drunk and very confused Jack.

He deserved that! she thought but she couldn't manage to convince herself.

Later that day there was a knock on Natalie's door.

" Leave me alone Jack." she moaned burying her head in the soft pillow.

" It's Will." 

Oh god! I can't take much more of this!

" Will, come in." He came in and sat on the side of her bed.

" I'm going to say something and I don't want you to interrupt until I'm finished. Right." he asked fiddling with her bedclothes and avoiding eye contact.

" Um... okay." 

" I know you like Jack and you're making a huge mistake. Don't get me wrong I trust Jack with my life but I think you could do better," he looked into her eyes, " if you know what I mean."

Oh no! Natalie gave a mental groan. Even as he was saying it she felt a pang in her heart. This can't be happening! First I like Jack and now Will! Natalie felt like screaming. Again.

" I... I... I don't know what to say." she stuttered looking everywhere but at Will.

" Am I interruptin' somethin'?" Jack asked from the door. Natalie turned to face him expecting him to be grinning but instead he looked hurt and angry.

" No. You were both just leaving." she said.

" We're all leavin'." he said starting to get his grin back.

"What?"

" We're 'ere, we're at Agore Island." 


	3. Treasure and Surprises

hey everyone thanks for ya reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but you know how writers block is!

I own nothing of POTC and I don't own Jack *cries*

Treasure and Surprises.

It was hot and Natalie had left her shoes on the ship, as she walked she could feel the baking sand under her feet.

" It's hot." she complained as they wandered round the island following the map Jack had picked up in Tortuga.

" O' course it is! We're in the Caribbean!" Jack laughed and carried on counting paces. They carried on walking for about half an hour until Jack shouted making everyone jump.

" This is it!" Jack pointed to a spot right in front of them. Natalie sat down and watched as the crew began to dig. She was slowly starting to fall asleep when one of the shovels hit something. They quickly lifted out a large wooden chest and everyone watched with baited breath as Jack pried the lock open.

" Bloody 'ell!" he shouted. Natalie leaned over his shoulder and saw the chest was full of gold. She gasped causing Jack to spin round. Natalie was suddenly aware of how close together they were. Her heart nearly stopped as she felt his hot breath on her face. He leaned closer.

What about Will? Natalie asked herself. She stepped back abruptly and tripped over. She screamed in pain as her ankle twisted.

" Natalie!" Will and Jack shouted simultaneously. Will rushed over and they both bent down beside her.

" What's wrong?" asked Will, his eyes filled with concern.

" My ankle." she moaned rubbing her leg. Jack reached for her ankle but she tried to pull away.

" It's ok luv." Jack soothed massaging her leg. She had to stop herself from letting out a little moan of pleasure, she had expected his touch to be rough but instead it was gentle and caring.

" Jack we better get back to the ship." Natalie looked at Will, he sounded distant and angry.

What am I gonna do? She asked herself as Jack released her ankle.

" We'll carry the treasure cap'n." said Gibbs eying the chest greedily.

" No!" shouted Jack jumping up, " I'll 'elp!" Natalie knew he was thinking of the time that Barbossa had led a mutiny against him.

" Can you walk?" asked Will. Natalie tried to move her ankle but it hurt to much.

" No I don't think so." she replied tearily, looking deep into Will's eyes. Without saying a word he bent down and scooped her up.

How can I love two people at once? Natalie asked herself fighting back tears.

" Natalie?" whispered Will in her ear.

" Yes."

" I need you." Natalie didn't think her heart could take much more of this.

" Um... we better catch up with the others." she looked away wiping her eyes.

Is that all you can say! She scolded herself. You'll definitely win the prize for most romantic! As Will walked to the beach every thing seemed very quiet. She couldn't hear Jack or any of the crew celebrating. They came into a clearing and Will laiyed her carefully on the sandy grass.

" Something's wrong." he said drawing his sword. Natalie looked around and saw a load of red coats appear from the trees. Will stood his ground in front of her, protecting her.

" Hello Mr. Turner." growled Commodore Norrington.

" Norrington." spat Will. Natalie heard fighting and looked to see Jack straining against the handcuffs binding him.

" Natalie!" he shouted as his eyes fell upon her.

" Jack!" she tried to stand up. Will turned to look at her and the officers were on him at once. Will looked like he'd lost the will to live as they handcuffed him, and Natalie felt her heart break in two. One half for Jack one half for Will. Norrington swept over to Natalie and pulled her roughly to her feet causing Jack to fight violently against the guards holding him. Will just looked infinitely sad.

" Well isn't this interesting." said Norrington looking at the three of them in turn. " I have something else for you that you might enjoy Turner." Norrington laughed then led them to his ship with Natalie wincing in pain all the way.

There were three cells on the ship. One for Anna-Maria and the crew, one for Jack and Will and one for Natalie. Jack and Will had tried to talk to her but she just sat on the hard wooden floor and stared blankly at the wall. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially the two men she loved. Hours went by and nothing happened, but, just as Natalie was beginning to think they'd be trapped forever she heard footsteps descending the hard wooden stairs. It was Norrington.

" Bring Sparrow to me." he commanded the guards. They unlocked his cell and dragged him out.

" 'ello Commodore! I knew ya'd miss me." said Jack smirking.

" So I finally get to hang the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." Norrington laughed but Jack's smile quickly faded.

" That's wha' you think." growled Anna-Maria.

" Well you haven't disciplined your crew very well have you." Norrington advanced on Jack.

" Tie him to the wall!" barked Norrington. The guards chained Jack's hands above his head and his feet to the floor.

" Lets see how well we can discipline you Mr. Sparrow." sneered Norrington.

" That's Captain Sparrow!" snarled Jack.

" Shut up!" Norrington punched him hard in the stomach and Jack would have doubled over if he hadn't been chained to the wall. Natalie heard someone screaming Jack's name and it was a moment before she realised it was her.

" Shut up you stupid girl!" Norrington shouted at her then turned back to Jack and punched him in the face. Everyone else kept quiet but Natalie just couldn't.

" Jack! Jack are you alright?!" she screamed.

" We need to teach you some manners girl." said Norrington calmly. He opened the door to her cell and stepped inside. Natalie wasn't scared of him though and she looked him straight in the eye and spat in his face. Norrington pulled back his arm and slapped her so hard that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Natalie had never heard so much noise in all her life. It seemed as though everyone was shouting her name, Will was kicking the bars of his cell and Jack, who had stayed still and silent as Norrington beat him, was struggling against his chains making them rattle and shake, but even through all the noise she could still hear Norrington's cold cruel laugh ringing in her ears.

" You're an evil man." she growled glaring up at him.

" That's a matter of opinion." he smirked and returned to beating Jack.

" Natalie don't say anything." groaned Jack as Norrington kicked him hard between the legs. It went on for half an hour before Norrington got tired and left. He ordered his guards to put the now unconscious Jack in Natalie's cell. Natalie wanted to kiss him and tend to his wounds but the thought of Will held her back.

Norrington did this on purpose just to torcher me! thought Natalie bitterly. She decided she had at least better cover him with his Jacket. when she had made sure he was warm she turned to Will.

" I can't do this." she said looking into his eyes.

" Do what?" asked Will a confused look on his face.

Oh he looks so cute like that.

" This," she indicated to Jack and Will, " choose between you."

" Oh." Will sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

" I love you Will." she whispered. Will's head snapped up and he stared at her.

" I love you to."

" But I love Jack as well."

" I see." Will's face crumpled and Natalie began to cry. After a while Will lay down in the corner and went to sleep. hours went by and Jack still didn't wake up. Natalie was really starting to worry. She crawled over to him and checked his head, there was a huge lump at the back where it had hit the wall. His breath had become ragged and harsh and he hadn't moved in a long time.

I don't think I could handle it if Jack died! she thought. Natalie knelt beside Jack and began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed on to the front of Jack's jacket. She covered her face with her hands.

Why can't I stop crying?! she thought.

" Don't cry luv." Natalie gasped as she saw Jack struggling to sit up beside her.

" Jack you're alive!" she threw her arms round him and kissed him. He didn't even seem surprised, he just kissed her back as if he'd been waiting to since the first one.

Which he probably has.

" Natalie?!"

" Will!" Natalie had thought Will and the crew had been asleep.

Oh so you were just going to kiss Jack behind Will's back? she asked herself.

" What's going on?" Will asked her, moving to the bars that separated them.

" I... er..." Natalie's voice trailed off and she stared at the floor.

" Wha' the hell do ya mean? You ain't a couple are ya? Natalie?" Jack grabbed her hand.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" she cried.

" What?" Jack squeezed her hand.

" I love you but I love you as well." as she said it all the energy drained out of her and she slumped against the wall.

" You love me? I love you." Jack looked shocked at what he had just said but he wasn't lying.

" Natalie you have to choose." Will looked angry and his voice was harsh.

" Right now! I can't!" Natalie just sounded desperate and tired.

How does he expect me to choose right now. she thought.

" Well well well, this does sound interesting." Natalie jumped and turned to see Norrington stood there, an evil smile on his pompous face.

" I can help you choose," he sneered. Natalie stood frozen in shock as he pointed a gun at Will and Jack, " choose one or they both die." Norrington spoke as if they were deciding whereto go for dinner.

Choose one or they both die.

" How long do I have?" Natalie swallowed and closed her eyes.

" 10 seconds!" Natalie's eyes snapped open and she heard that cold cruel laugh once more.

10 seconds! Oh my god! Will or Jack! jack or Will! Natalie's mind raced franticly and she was horribly aware of both Will and Jack staring at her.

" Times up! They both die!"

" I choose Jack!" Natalie threw herself in front of Jack shielding him from Norrington.

" Natalie?" she turned to Will but he looked away.

" Please don't hate me." she said trying to look into his eyes. She felt Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

" I could never hate you Natalie." Will's voice was so quiet she could hardly hear him.

" It's just as well she chose Jack because I have a surprise for you Mr. Turner." Norrington turned and ordered two of his men to bring in Will's "surprise".

" Elizabeth?" Will's knees collapsed and he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

You like? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to all my fans thank you!

Writerandartistandproud: Thank you for being patient I hope you like this chapter!

Novalea: Thanks sis you're so kind!

Raya Lupin: Natalie is sarcastic isn't she! She's just like me!

Please keep reviewing!!! 


	4. Losing Everything

Hey sorry it took so long to update! I'm sorry if any of you were upset cos you thought Elizabeth was dead! My sister nearly cried when she read it! lol! any way here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short!

I own nothing!

Losing everything.

" Will!" Elizabeth struggled against the guards holding her trying to reach him.

" You're alive!" Will seamed to be struggling for breath.

" Throw her in with Will," Norrington ordered his guards, " now she's down here I might get some peace! I don't know why I ever loved her!" he turned and stormed off. As soon as Elizabeth was with Will she knelt down beside him and threw her arms round him, Will hesitated for a second then hugged her back, squeezing her hard. Natalie couldn't bear to watch anymore, she turned her head and buried her face in Jack's shirt. She had expected him to hold her but instead he pulled away.

" Jack?" Natalie asked confused.

" Ya still love 'im don' ya." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

" Well... yes but you can't expect me to get over him that fast, but Jack it's you I want." Natalie stepped closer to him.

" I'm sorry luv I can' do this if ya always gonna be pinin' for Will. Ya gonna come to me every time he's with Elizabeth." Jack sounded infinitely sad and it was as though every word he spoke was like running a mile. He turned away from her and sat with his back against the wall, careful of his injuries.

" Will. she loves you?" Natalie turned to see a very confused Elizabeth.

" Well...er... yes. But she chose Jack." Will's eyes dropped to the floor.

" Do you love her?" Elizabeth made Will look her in the eye.

" I thought I did but as soon as I saw you I knew it wasn't true. Your the only woman I love I was just upset and confused," he turned to Natalie, " I'm sorry."

" It's ok I chose Jack remember." said Natalie bitterly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack made a grunting sound from somewhere behind her. As Elizabeth and Will talked Natalie realised how tired she was and curled up in the corner furthest from Jack and fell asleep.

And for all of you who reviewed I love you all!

Raya Lupin: I'm all about the twists.

Mcs Sparrow: Gemini's rule!

Adi Galia1: Here's some more more more!

Hikari Katsuya: Don't worry I can't live without them either!


	5. Fight and Die

Hey!! Have you noticed how long it takes me to update? I'm sorry about that but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Fight and Die.

A few days later Natalie was once again stood on the gallows at Port Royal. Out of the corners of her eyes she could see Jack on her right and Will and Elizabeth on her left.

I guess Norrington didn't love her that much. She thought glancing at Elizabeth. The rest of the crew were to be hanged the next day. There was a murmur from the crowd, they clearly recognized the four people stood in front of them.

" That's right Port Royal!" exclaimed Jack, " Jack's back!" Natalie grimaced, even in the face of death Jack was his usual cocky self.

A/N sorry the next bit is a bit cheesy!

In the prison Anna-Maria was desperately trying to coax the dog with the keys forward.

" It's no use! I bet the dogs scared o' ya face or summat." Gibbs was sat with his head in his hands. Anna-Maria was about to get up and punch him when she had flashbacks of her childhood.

In her head she saw her 6 year old self singing to a dog. Her mother had said it was a gift and on her death bed she told Anna-Maria to keep on singing. Of course she hadn't really sang since she became a pirate but she had to try.

Anna-Maria gritted her teeth then began to sing. She heard whispers from the rest of the crew, something along the lines of "stark ravin' mad", but she ignored it as the dog began to prick up it's ears.

I can't believe I'm doing this! Anna-Maria could feel her face burning red. The dog stood up and slowly made its way to the cell. When it reached her she gently patted its head and took the keys from its mouth. She unlocked the door and ran halfway up the steps until she realized the rest of the crew weren't following. She turned round to see there shocked faces and open mouths.

We don't have time for this! She thought.

" Come on! We 'ave an execution to crash!" Anna-Maria turned and ran, she knew they would soon follow.

Because the gallows weren't big enough to hang them all at once someone had to go first. It was supposed to be Jack.

" There has been a change," shouted Norrington, " Natalie Millward will be hanged first as she is the biggest traitor!" The crowd started booing and hissing and Natalie wasn't sure whether it was directed at her or at Norrington. After all she had grown up with these people.

Well lucky me I get to go first! She thought. Well at least I wont have to watch Jack die. Natalie was surprised at how calm she was, she didn't even flinch as the head executioner climbed up the steps and placed the noose over her head. She knew that when the trap door opened the rope would snap her delicate neck like a twig and she would die instantly.

Almost instantly. Natalie smirked in a morbid way. There would of course be a few excruciating moments of pain before it all finally ended.

" Open the trap door!" commanded Norrington. There was a sharp intake of breath but it didn't come from her. It came from Jack.

" I don't think so!" shouted a woman.

I know that voice! Natalie spun round to come face to face with Anna-Maria and Gibbs who was wearing the executioners robe. The rope had twisted dangerously when she had turned but Gibbs pulled it off her as Anna-Maria grabbed Norrington and held a gun to his head. When everyone was untied they made there way to the dock with Anna-Maria walking backwards keeping an eye on the advancing guards as she held the gun to Norrington's head.

" Come any closer and I'll shoot him!" she shouted. For the first time ever Norrington looked a little scared.

" If you let me go you will be rewarded." Norrington didn't sound so tough any more. Anna-Maria paused for a moment thinking, after all she was a pirate.

" Anna-Maria!" shouted Jack. She blinked then jabbed Norrington in the head with the gun.

" Just keep movin'!" she growled. When they reached the dock they were surprised to see the Black Pearl.

" I had my men bring it back," explained Norrinton," we could have used the wood." Just like last time they were at the dock nobody tried to stop them but this time it was because they had Norrington.

" Wha' should a do with 'im cap'n?" Anna-Maria asked jabbing Norrington in the head again.

" Just chuck 'im in the water and run for the Pearl." Jack smiled at Norrington. They all ran for the Pearl and Natalie didn't stop until she had reached it, even when she heard a loud splash which she figures was Norrinton. As they sailed away Jack stood on the deck and shouted.

" You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, again!" he said the last word with a huge grin on his face.

Natalie felt like screaming. Wherever she went on the ship there was Will and Elizabeth, kissing.

The man I love kissing someone else and the man I love more wont even look at me, Natalie thought, How is that fair! I have to find Jack. She found him wandering aimlessly around the deck and she knew that he was extremely drunk.

" Jack?" she asked timidly," I think we need to talk."

" Why? We have nothin' to talk about, I've come to realize that I don't really love ya. You were just there and a was bored." Jack smiled but his eyes were cold.

" Oh fine! So those kisses meant nothing to you?" Natalie's whole body felt cold.

" Look luv, if it 'elps ya kept me entertained." Jack had lost his smile now.

" You bastard!" Jack put his hand up to stop her from slapping him but instead she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards as Natalie spun on her heel and ran to her cabin. She threw herself down on the bed and she was so tired that she fell asleep instantly. She dreamt that everyone was shouting and someone was screaming her name.

" Natalie! Natalie!" Natalie groaned and turned over, someone was screaming her name.

" Natalie wake up!" Elizabeth screamed again.

" OK! I'm awake!" Natalie opened her eyed to see Elizabeth looking fearful.

" We're being attacked!" even as she spoke a loud bang shook the whole ship.

" Oh my god Norrington!"

" Yes! Come on Natalie get up!" Elizabeth pulled her out of bed and they ran to the deck. Natalie immediately began looking for Jack but stopped herself before she found him.

What am I doing? she asked herself, I don't need Jack! Natalie turned around and nearly walked straight into him.

" Stop blowing 'oles in my ship!" he shouted as another blast shook the deck and he nearly lost his balance.

" They're like bloody pirates." he mumbled under his breath as he stalked off. Natalie ran after him.

" Jack wait! What should I do?" she shouted.

" Nothin'. Don' touch anythin' and don' say anythin'." Jack turned away from her but she grabbed his arm.

" Jack!" Natalie looked into his fiery eyes.

" Cap'n! They're bourdin' the ship!" Shouted Gibbs running over to them. Jack pulled out his sword getting ready to fight.

" Not so fast Mr. Sparrow." Natalie turned around and saw Norrington standing there, an evil grin on his face.

" 'ello Commodore! Nice of ya to drop in and see us," Jack lost his cheery voice, " Now get the hell off my ship!"

" You'll pay for having me thrown in the water Mr. Sparrow!" Norrington raised his gun and pointed it at Jack's head.

Cliff Hanger!!!!

Raya Lupin: Thanks glad you liked it!

Adi Gallia1: Hope this chapter satisfies!


	6. Meaningless

Here's another chapter to satisfy you all! hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

Meaningless.

All of a sudden it was as though someone had turned of all the sound, throwing them all into an eerie and unnatural silence. All Natalie could see and hear was Jack and Norrington, everything else was black.

" Get behind me." Jack tried to push Natalie behind him, his voice which was usually slurred was sharp and clear.

" Aww, isn't that sweet," sneered Norrington, " the two love birds."

" I don't love her!" snapped Jack.

Does he have to keep repeating it? thought Natalie wincing. Norrington looked surprised but soon regained his cool.

" Very well. Say goodbye Mr. Sparrow." said Norrington.

" NO!" Natalie jumped in front of Jack shielding him from Norrington for the second time.

I gotta stop doing this! A voice in the back of her mind said. At the same time there was a loud bang and Natalie fell to the floor.

Well that hurt. Thought Natalie stupidly. Jack glanced down at her before rounding on Norrington.

" ARRGH!" roared Jack as he ran towards Norrington. Norrington looked terrified and as a direct result the hand he shot at Jack with was shaking. The bullet hit Jack in the left arm but he paused for only a second as he carried on running.

" This is for Natalie!" shouted Jack as he plunged his sword straight through Norrington's heart. Norrington coughed and blood trickled from his mouth. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud as Jack twisted his sword then pulled it out.

" Jack." Natalie whispered reaching her hand towards him. Elizabeth had put Will's jacket under Natalie's head and even from her position on the floor she had seen and heard everything.

" Natalie." Jack rushed over and grabbed her hand, Norrington lay forgotten on the deck. At first looked sad but then he glanced at the wound in her stomach an anger flashed in his eyes.

" Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" Again his words were clear despite all the emotion.

" Jack...I..." She began, her voice a barely audible whisper, but Jack cut her off.

" No! The world could do without me but I...er... the world can not go on without you. Your smart and funny and wonderful and... and... I love you Natalie." Jack's eyes filled with tears as he stroked her hair.

" I love y..." Natalie gave a sharp intake of breath, the pain was getting worse.

" Cap'n, Norrington's men have retreated." Anna-Maria whispered kneeling beside them.

" We need to get her to a doctor!" Jack suddenly shouted jumping up.

" Jack it's no use. I'm dieing."

I've come to terms with it why can't he.

" No! I've got to try! I can do it! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack bent down to pick her up but the wound in his arm was to painful. All Natalie could see was red. There was blood all down Jack's left side and all over her.

" Will 'elp me!" Jack begged. Will carefully picked Natalie up.

" I'm sorry Natalie." He whispered in her ear.

" It's ok, I chose Jack remember." Natalie gave a grim smile and everything faded into pain and darkness.

" Jack it's been four days and she still hasn't woken up. The doctor said if we stopped giving her the medicine she would die calmly in her sleep." Will was on Natalie's left looking at Jack.

" Look, I didn't storm Port Royal, take all the officers prisoner and hold a doctor hostage just to give up. Savvy?" Jack was on Natalie's right glancing out the window, not focusing on the now conscious body lying in the bed.

Natalie coughed.

That was supposed to be a laugh. Oh well. she thought.

" Jack you didn't." her voice was croaky and barely above a whisper.

" Natalie!" Jack knelt by his bed and his eyes filled with tears once more. " Your awake." his voice was rough and low. Natalie didn't have time to be fussed over, Jack had been shot as well.

" Jack is your arm ok?" Natalie tried to lift her hand to Jack's arm but found she had no strength. Jack laughed at the question and began stroking her hair.

" Never mind me luv, are you alrigh'?" It looked as though Jack hadn't slept in days.

" Never better." Natalie smiled at Jack.

" Right then!" Jack shouted jumping up, " Drinks all round! Where's the rum?" Natalie tried to laugh again but it just turned in to another cough. She looked up at Jack. He looked so happy.

" I love you Jack."

Jack turned and walked away. His head was aching and he could not stand the sound of the dirt hitting the wood. It was just two days since Natalie had woken up. After she had awoken it was just a few short hours till she fell asleep, never to be woken again. Jack stood on the dock and stared out to sea. He was alone again. On the horizon he could see a long string of meaningless girls with no names and no faces.

I'll be ok, thought Jack, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. But for the first time ever even that seemed meaningless.

" Cap'n? Jack?" Anna-Maria laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack spun round on his heel to address the crew.

" Well don' just stand there! Back tu the Pearl! We're off to Tortuga! Off on another adventure!"

THE END!

Hope you liked it!

By Jackanory! 


End file.
